modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ringmaster Keifth
Ringmaster Keifth is the tenth episode and mid-season premiere from Season 8 of Modern Family, it has aired on January 4, 2017. Plot Summary Trying to recover from his Thanksgiving debacle, Cam decides to treat the family to a New Year's Day feast. After realizing that Cam's recent attempt is also a complete fail and in order to salvage their meal, Mitch uses a "concierge gift card" that he received as a Christmas gift. Cam soon discovers that the concierge who is on his way to save the day is none other than his ex-boyfriend, Keifth (Kelsey Grammer), a former circus ringmaster who left him without saying goodbye. Meanwhile, Phil's dad, Frank arrives with his new girlfriend, who happens to be Phil's childhood babysitter, which sets him on a confusing tailspin. Finally, Gloria and Jay have to decide who should take care of little Joe if something should ever happen to them.http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/12/modern-family-episode-810-ringmaster.html Episode Description The family gathers at Jay and Gloria's for New Year. Stella nearly kills them both and they spend the episode to search tutors for Joe. Manny shows up at the last scene and offers to be his. While Haley and Alex go to a festival, Phil and Claire go to a park to test a new attraction. But Phil gives up at the last moment and feels guilty. Later, Frank shows up and reintroduces Phil to Lorraine, his ex babysitter whom he plans to propose. After a talk with his dad, Phil finally makes the attraction but faints during it and becomes a laughingstock again for his family, while Frank proposes happily to Lorraine. Meanwhile, Cam wants to make up his failure at Thanksgiving and decides to roast a pig. Mitch uses his gift, an e-concierge which creates a reunion between Cam and Keifth, the concierge, an ex Mr Loyal who also happened to be Cam's first crush who left him without a goodbye. Keifth finally admits his coward behavior and in a very poignant scene, says farewell to Cameron. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Kelsey Grammer as Keifth *Fred Willard as Frank Dunphy *Faith Prince as Lorraine *Todd Sandler as Crying Man Trivia *Luke does not appear in this episode. Lilly appears but has no dialogue. *This episode was broadcasted exactly five years after Lifetime Supply * This marks Lorraine's first appearance. This is also the first 2017 episode. Continuity * Frank Dunphy's 9th appearance. He became a widower in "Goodnight Gracie." * This is the second episode which takes place at New Year's moment. First, was New Year's Eve. Cultural References *Kelsey Grammer also played on Frasier, an another Levitan production. His character left without a goodbye in the season 2 first episode, and by the end of the show, his TV father married his former babysittor. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 8